User talk:Happy-shroom
Hi Happy-shroom, Plant Protecter here. Okay. To do templates, you need to use this icon { and this icon }. For example, if the Peashooter is your favourite plant, you would use the 'User: Favorite Plant' template, which looks like this: This basically applies to all templates and there are many to choose from. Remember, you need to use both icons twice and the { icon is at the start and the } icon is at the end. These are basic descriptions. If you want to know more about templates, please ask a staff member. Thank you for asking me to help explain the wonders of templates to you. Maybe we can be friends. I would like for you to think about us being friends. Until we meet again. Plant Protecter (talk) 05:47, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Hi Happy-shroom, Plant Protecter here. How are the templates working for you? Are they working well? And you are welcome for the basic introduction to how to make templates. Also, thanks asks for accepting my friend request. I am glad that we can be friends. Until we meet again. Plant Protecter (talk) 21:18, February 21, 2016 (UTC) RE: emote It is dead for quite a while now, but here it is. MyNameIsMyName (talk) 04:39, March 1, 2016 (UTC) So you want the code to hurt and heal as said on season 2 pvz2 zombies? I forgot to put my signature (Jimmy2004 (talk) 13:44, March 11, 2016 (UTC)) You can find out if you go far enough in BF10's user talk Wait not his my user talk is we're you can find the source (Jimmy2004 (talk) 20:01, March 12, 2016 (UTC)) }}} 20:06, March 12, 2016 (UTC)}} }}} 21:17, March 12, 2016 (UTC)}} }}} 11:54, March 17, 2016 (UTC)}} 06:00, March 24, 2016 (UTC) }} Re:Friends }} This is Microphone DJ, so.... Use ((Wordbubble/Happy-shroom|text = Insert text here. )) Replace (()) with The Battle Manager 05:16, April 2, 2016 (UTC) It's ((Wordbubble/Happy-shroom|text = Insert text here )) Makes it look like Remember to replace the (()) with MCDJ Let me test it Oh...you're gonna have to ask someone for that. MCDJ Wanna be friends? Or are we there already lolA cheap user who doesn't like premium plants. 03:34, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Evergreen Gaming 19:45, April 23, 2016 (UTC) I seen your little hunger games thing and pretty much first things first! 1. Rules which I see already so (done) 2.the coulomb things as the |- needs to be in a separate coulum 3.the span style is "Zombies remaining''' look on my wall messages to find it 4.elimination place 5.put there (Jimmy2004 (talk) 02:05, May 17, 2016 (UTC)) The Maverick Hunter. - A master of the Jedi and PvZ. 04:38, May 25, 2016 (UTC) I'm try to change gender for Fire Peashooter but glitchThe Maverick Hunter. - A master of the Jedi and PvZ. 04:38, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Further discussion of our forum game: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:658295 Evergreen Gaming 01:11, June 5, 2016 (UTC) I missed you a lot! I'll speak the truth, Microphone DJ 125 and I were thinking of replacing you in Three Users due to your inactivity. Are you okay with that or...RiverMonster97, at your assistance. 04:05, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I just wanted to make sure, as you're my friend. If you want to talk more about it, go to the SS Alliance chat. RiverMonster97, at your assistance. 17:06, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Microphone DJ 125 suggested Nick , though I was thinking MNIMN . Idk, you decide. RiverMonster97, at your assistance. 00:47, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Oh, okay. I'll get Microphone DJ. And I keep forgetting to use my wordbubble :/ RiverMonster97, at your assistance. 02:32, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Friend Request Reply I use an Illuminati Icon tbh XD RiverMonster97, at your assistance. 23:39, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Congrats RE: what's exploding? You are so sweet. Thank you fir saying nice things about me. :) ---Supreme Lord of Supremeness II 07:13, August 19, 2016 (UTC) }}} 18:55, August 19, 2016 (UTC)}}